A mobile communication system assigns wireless resources allocated to the mobile communication system to a plurality of base stations. Each mobile station connected to a base station communicates with the base station using the assigned wireless resources.
Since the number of users using a mobile communication service increases and a bandwidth of services used by each user increases, assigned wireless resources are used by a plurality of mobile stations. As the number of mobile station connected to a base station increases, a bandwidth of wireless resources which may be used by each mobile station is limited. Since a bandwidth of services used by a mobile station gradually increases, the number of mobile station which may be connected to a single base station is limited.
A scheme of installing a plurality of relays to increase coverage of a base station is provided to overcome the above-described disadvantage. A base station transmits data to each relay and a mobile station receives the data from each of the relays. Since a base station is required to transmit a signal to all mobile stations located within the coverage of the base station, the base station is required to transmit a strong signal with much power. However, a relay may transmit data with relatively little power. Since each relay transmits data to a mobile station with little power, wireless resources used by each relay may be reused by another relay which is physically separated from each of the relays.